Crush
by Brown eyed babee
Summary: Just a small one-shot on Harry and Ginny trying to deal with their feelings for each other


|| A/N: So this fanfic idea comes from my brain and my Roleplay on facebook between my Ginny and my Harry, so I would like to thank Sohpie for being so epic. I loveee youuu 3

**Harry's POV:**

I have no idea how this happen. For the last five years that I had known Ginny Weasley all she was to me was Ron's little sister, and that's all I ever wanted her to be. Ron's sister is off limit. I stuck to that for five years, but it seem this year, I had a sudden change of heart. I have no idea what happen, but I started seeing Ginny in a new light, that I developed a crush on the girl. The only one who seemed to notice was Hermione, thank bloody Merlin. If Ron ever found out, he'd probably have my arse on a Silver platter.

But what does it matter anyways? Ginny is dating my dormmate, Dean Thomas. So I guess that means, she got over her crush on me, not that it was anything real, we both knew it was nothing more then a fangirl thing.

''Oi! Harry!'' Ron's voice broke my train of thoughts of Ginny, as I sat up in my bed, taking my glasses off to rubb my eyes then right back on my nose they went.

''Ron?'' I asked, surprised he was up this early, it was only 6:30 AM, on a Saturday after all. Ron usually slept until 8:00 AM on the weekends, if not later.

''Come on, get up, lazy arse, I want food.'' Of course /he/ would want food. But none the less I jumped up from my bed and followed by first and best friend down the stairs to the common room.

''Hello Harry.'' Ginny smiled kindly, her smile making me catch my breathe in my throat. Hermione was the only one who seemed to notice.

''Hello Ginny.'' Oh, how I hoped my eyes weren't giving away anything. ''Would you and Hermione like to join Ron and I for breakfest?''

Ginny looked at the bushy haired bookworm, who was my best friend and the one who seemed to know ever inch of me. When Hermione nodded, Ginny turned those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes back on me.

''We'd love to, but I have to be quick, I told Dean I'd ride with him to Hogsmeade, and then we are spending the day together.''

With Ron groaning and Hermione smiling and nudging Ginny, I followed my three friends down to the Great Hall, with a heavy heart, for breakfest. If only I could tell Ginny how I feel. The sent of her flowery hair, her smile, those eyes. She was gorgeous and I wanted to make her mine. But she was dating Dean Thomas. But she was Ron's sister. Ron's sister is off limit. With a sigh, I ran my hand through my always messy black hair, and sat down between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Ginny right infront of me. It was really hard not to look at her every five seconds.

**Ginny's POV:**

When I first met Harry Potter, I seem to not being able to be myself around him. I would always somehow embrarasse myself around the guy. That was until my third year, when Hermione told me to calm down and let him see the real me. I did just that, and it seemed to work, we became friends.

It was around summer time before my fifth year I decided to give up on hope that my crush would go into something bigger, and we'd ever get together. It was also around that time that Dean Thomas and I started dating too. I really liked him, he was sweet, knew how to make me laugh. He was also really fun to talk to and hang around to. Plus he was rather cute, not that, looks matter all that much.

Things were going good for awhile, but it seemed that in the fourth month of our relationship, we started to fight alot. Of course, causing to not being able go hold back my tears, I hated crying, it made me feel weak, and I never liked being weak. Growing up with seven brothers I learnt how to be strong. It seemed that whenever Dean and I fought I ended up in tears.

That day when Harry asked Hermione and me to join them, I of course said yes, anything to spend time with Harry, and I was almost tempted to stay with the three bestfriends, but I had promised Dean I would spend the day with him. We had made up just an hour earlier from a fight we had.

''I have to go.'' I suddenly annoucned an hour into the breakfest. ''Dean will be waiting for me, I'll see you lot later!'' With a wave to my brother, best friend and crush, I took off down the hall and out the main enterence to the carriages.

Like he promised, Dean was waiting for me at the carriages. But he wasn't alone like he promised. Seamus and Neville were with him. Not that I minded, I liked those two. But on the way to the village, it was like I didn't extist, the three friends talked amoungst themselves. It was when we got to the village, that Dean promised to meet up with them, when he was done spending time with me.

I am very well known for having a hot temper, something I inherted from my mother. Taking what he saw the wrong way. I dragged him to an alley and we got into our last fight. We broke up with each other there, saying it was best to stay friends since all we do is fight. Of course after that, Dean ran off to see Seamus and Neville.

I was left alone, all alone. But that didn't bother me. It was a good chance to do some christmas shopping. The joke shop, small little Qudditch shop, the rags shop and the sweet shop. Hogsmeade was a smaller version of Diagon Alley it had almost everything that palce did.

But when I was done my shopping, I went in search for Hermione, I needed her right now, she usually knew what to say. I found her with Ron and Harry inside the three broomsticks.

''Ginny!'' Hermione smiled at me when she saw me. ''Come join us?''

I smiled at her and shook my head. ''I'm going back to school, but when you get back, when you meet me in my dorm?''

That caused both Ron and Harry too look at me too, they both seem to notice, for once, that I was really upset.

''Ginny did de-'' But Hermione hit Ron, causing him to stop talking. ''Sure, I'll be back in an hour.''

I smiled my 'thank you' at her, and as I left the pub. I felt all three of their eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

It wasn't that long of a walk from Hogwarts, but it was cold. That's what probably made it longer. When I got back to the school, I still had forty minutes before Hermione would return back to the school, so I went down to the kitchens. I always loved tickling the pear in the fruitbowl picture. It managed to give me a small smile. The house elves were kind enough to make me a hot chocolate, and I paid them back by giving them my red and glod mittens. The look on their faces were so cute.

''Ginny?'' I had just laid down on my best when Hermione's voice was heard on the other side of the fifth year girls' dorm. ''Do you still need me?'' I could see the concer look in her eyes as she poked her head in.

''Please.'' I smiled at her, sitting up in my bed and hugging my stuffed centaur to myself. Hermione smiled back at me as she sat facing me on my bed, we moved sat cross-legged too.

''What happen between you and Dean?'' Hermione asked softly, patting my knee in comfort. I love how she always seemed to know what's on your mind or what you wanted to talk about. She really was too smart.

''I honestly don't know.'' I said with a shrug. ''He as waiting at the carriages, like he promised. Seamus and Neville were with him though. And when we got to the village, he said he would meet up with them whenever he was done with me.'' Whatever that ment, I still don't know. ''And I think I over reacted, but we got into another fight, and we both decided that we should just be friends.''

When I finished talking, I looked at Hermione, and she had a thoughtful look on her face as she nodded.

''I think you were both right, in saying you should just be friends. Fighting as much as you two did isn't healthy.''

Hermione was right, as always, I didn't really say anything, just nodded my agreement.

''Besides, I know deep down, you still really fancy Harry.'' Hermione pointed out with a small grin and nudged my knee with her's.

That caused a blush to form on my face and I looked back down at my centaur. ''Like it matters, all he sees me as is Ron's little sister.''

Hermione bit her lip, as she tried to hold back a smile. That's something I thought was odd. ''Don't tell him I told you, alright?''

One red eyebrow shot into my hair line as she said that. ''Hermione..'' I said slowly. ''Do you know something I don't?''

''Harry Fancies you!'' the brown haired girl blurred out.

''He does!'' My eyes widen as I looked at her, my mouth making the perfect 'O' shape.

Hermione laughed at the expression on my face. ''Don't tell him I told you, but yes, he fancies you alot.''

I wasn't able to say anything to that, but just smile. Harry fancies me. Harry Potter fancies me. Harry Potter fancies me, Ginny Weasley. Nope, no matter how many times I said it, it didn't feel normal. But I'm not going to question it. Nope, just be happy about it.  
-

**Normal POV:**

Ginny spent her day in the library, looking up these impossible spells for her Defense against the dark arts class with Snape. She had been looking for almost three hours, when she almost gave up. But in the last book she had on her table, all the spells she had to look up, were in there. It took another three hours to write down all 10 spells and what they did.

When thed redhead was finally done in the library, She was out an hour past crefew, and had to bolt it to the Gryffindor tower.

When Ginny was back in the safety of the Gryffindor tower, she slumped back against the over stuffed red couch and breathed heavly, running from the library to the tower at top speed with a bookbag over her shoulders was alot of work.

''Ginny?''

When Ginny heard her name, she looked over the couch at the stairs, and her brown eyes met the green eyes of Harry James Potter.

''Oh, Hey Harry.'' Ginny smiled at him as he came to sit beside her on the couch.

''What are you doing up so late?'' Harry asked, closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch, he was rather tired, it was late.

''I had homework for Snape.'' Ginny rolled her eyes, she had not been alone with Harry, for the longest time, even then, this was the longest they've been alone together, It was kind of awkward. ''Why are you up?''

''Ron.'' Harry said simply. ''He's talking in his sleep again, it woke me up, so I came down here just as you got back.'''

''Something's bothering him then.'' Ginny commented, looking at the closed door of the boys dorm. ''He only talks in his sleep when something bothering him.''

''I'll ask him about it tomorrow.'' Harry muttered sleepily. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

They both stopped talking there, not sure what else to say. What they both wanted to say, though, was on the tip of both their tongues, but both were scared to say it.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a pillow made contact with the side of her face.

''What the- Harry!'' Ginny laughed and reached over and grabbed her own pillow. ''Oh, it's on Potter.'' She laughed again standing up and hit Harry over the head with her pillow.

''Bring it, Weasely!'' Harry winced as he was hit with the pillow, but gently hit her on the legs, hoping to get to her fall down.

And that's just what she did, Ginny fell to her arse on the ground, as Harry jumped to his feet, and did an awkward looking pose.

Ginny laughed as she tried to hit him again, but Harry took hold of her wrist, trying to get the pillow out of her hand, but ended up triping and falling up top of of her.

Ginny lay flat on the floor, Harry laying on top of her, blinking up at him in shock and slight embrassement.

Harry blinked at her, opening his mouth to say something, to help fix the awkwardness, they both felt, for some reason it did not occur to the 16 year old to move. Harry, instead, leaned down, closing his eyes and pressed his lips against Ginny's.

Ginny's eyes widen in shock, but it didn't take long for her to get over it, as she closed her own eyes and smiled into the kiss, kissing him back. Harry kissing her was something Ginny hoped would happen, but never thought it would.

Harry smiled into the kiss as he felt Ginny kiss him back. Harry moved closer to her and deepened the kiss as he did so.

The two layed there on the floor, kissing until they needed air in their lungs.

Harry was the first to pull back as he sat up, an inch away from Ginny, he crossed his legs as he played with the hem of his shirt. ''Er..''

Ginny too sat up, crossing her leggs, and played with her hands, not looking at him. ''What now?''

''What do you want to do?'' Harry asked, he wouldn't do anything Ginny wasn't comfortable with, and wouldn't push her into anything.

Ginny looked up at him and sighed, running a hand through her hair as she did so. ''You probably already know this, but Harry, I fancy you.'' Ginny admited, it felt nice to finally say it to his face.

Harry's moss eyes finally met Ginny's chocolate ones as he looked up at her and nodded. ''I knew.'' He chuckled. ''This may or may not be a surprise, but I like you too.''

Ginny smiled as he sat it. ''I did not know that.'' She remembered Hermione, told her not to tell Harry, she knew. ''So, what do we do know?'' Ginny asked again, the awkward feeling coming back.

Harry too felt the awkward feeling coming back as he shrugged. ''What ever you want to to.'' He said, not knowing what else to say, relationships weren't really his thing.

''Get together?'' Ginny asked, shlyly.

''If you want to.'' Harry answered, when cursed himself for sounding a little rude. ''I mean- Er- I want to.''

''Okay.'' Ginny nodded, looking down at her lap again.

''Okay.'' Harry looked at her and smiled awkwardly. ''Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?''

''Sure.'' Ginny nodded and smiled, looking up at him.

Harry smiled back and stood up, doing a little stretch. ''We should probably get back upstairs, it's late, and summer time is when we stay up late.''

Ginny stood up and laid down on the couch. ''I'll probably just sleep down here.''

Harry looked aroud and give her a displeased look. ''Are you sure? Anyone could just come down.''

Ginny looked at the top of the stairs and nodded. ''It's to far away, I'll stay here. Go to bed, Potter.''

Harry looked at the stairs and back at her, rolling her eyes. ''That's just being lazy, Weasley. If I can make it, so can you.'' He then leaned down to grab her ankles to pull her off the couch.

Ginny squealed and jumped off the couch before he could do just that. ''Fine.'' She mocked glared at him. ''I'm up, Happy?''

''Very.'' Harry laughed and awkwardly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. ''Good night, Ginny, I'll see you in the morning.''

Ginny smiled and returned his guester, kissing him back on the cheek, following him up the stairs. ''Good night, Harry.''  
-

|| A/N: Only the last part that was 'Normal POV' was my Roleplay with Sophie, and I missed alot of it, and skipped some, since My fingers hurted from typing so fast, lol, Anyways, durring christmas I will be working on a Draco/Ginny fic, based on a conversation I had with my friend Alona and a long Harry/Ginny fic, based on my full Roleplay with Sophie 3

Please  
R&R  
Brown eyed babe.


End file.
